disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Now Bats Crazy!
'Now Bats Crazy! '''is the 28th episode of Season 51. Summary Vampire bats invade the Tree of Life and Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Dylan, and Angel try to help their friends by setting up a blood drive and prevent the vampire bats from biting anymore animals and drinking their blood, which makes them weak. Plot The episode begins at the Tree of Life where in the mountains, a herd of mountain goats is seen trotting up just as one of them sees a dark cave and decides to go exploring in it. When he enters, the mountain goat sees how dark it is, but then begins to have the chilling feeling that something, or someone, is watching him as he shakes when something suddenly swoops by him. Then when he turns around, the mountain goat comes face to face with a group of pairs of red glowing eyes and then suddenly, a bat with sharp fangs that are ready to strike flies towards the mountain goat and the mountain goat shrieks in fright before the scene blacks out! The following afternoon at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Dylan, Angel, Alicia, Casper, and Ashton are seen coming out of the gym with bandages wrapped around their wrists because today was a blood donation in their school, and they have already given their own blood to so many weak people who needed it. Luna then sees that Greg is looking down at his bandage-wrapped wrist and asks him if he's okay, as he turns to face her and reply that he's fine but just a little shaken up from having his blood drawn out of him, just as his cousin Angel tells him that it wasn't a big deal and that the people working for the blood donation didn't take out that much blood, as Dylan agrees and adds that they're doing it to help those who need blood, plus even he wasn't afraid of having his blood taken out, but Connor and Amaya have doubtful looks as Dylan notices and admits that he was afraid, so that made two of the PJ Masks. The friends then laugh as Amaya says that they should go get something to eat after going to the blood drive, and Connor agrees when suddenly, the Life Stone in his pocket glows as they hide behind some bushes so no one can see them. As Connor answers the call, Kion and Rani's faces appear on the face of the stone, but their expression look worried when Connor asks them what's up. Kion explains that it's the animals and they're looking weak from some strange conditions as he tells the PJ Lion Guard and their friends to come to the Tree of Life as it is urgent. As the kids teleport to the Tree of Life, they all gasp in unison when they see so many animals groaning and looking weak and shaky, and almost skinny. Makini and Nirmala were seen trying to heal the animals just as Owlette looked around and asked what happened. Kion replies that they don’t know, but he and Rani found the animals looking like this this morning and had their royal mjuzi and their healer try to help them, but nothing has been working, not even one bit. The PJ Lion Guard then decide to examine the animals as Catboy walks up to one of Kely’s lemur friends and used his magic to find the cause, just when he suddenly felt two holes on the lemur’s bare skin and then opened his eyes in shock to see that the holes look like some kind of bite mark, and there was dry blood around them, like some other animal had sucked the blood out of him. Luna Girl guesses that it must be some kind of bat that did it, but then Aquafish dejects that as bats never drink blood until Ono was thinking and says that these bats aren’t just any bats, they’re vampire bats! Swanella says that’s strange as vampire bats usually drink blood from sheep and cows, and not from other animals, just as Owlette reminds her cousin to not forget that the animals from the Tree of Life act differently than the ones in their world. Now that they know what animal did this to the Tree of Life animals, they’ll need to figure out how to stop the vampire bats, but they’ll need to figure out how to save the animals first. At the Tree of Life Council Hall, there was a meeting as the Tree of Life Council, the Night Pride, and the PJ Lion Guard were trying to think of what to do about helping the animals whose blood has been sucked. They all know that the animals are weak from low blood levels and that the animals need enough blood to survive as much as humans do, just as Baliyo asks what they can really do as it’s not like they can just give new blood to the animals. Then, hearing Baliyo say that made Luna Girl glance down at her bandaged wrist and then have an idea come to her, as she says that they can give away blood, leaving Gekko to asks if she means start a blood drive of their own in the Tree of Life, and she replies with a nod yes. However, Catboy wasn't sure about the idea when Kion tells him that if Luna Girl believes that her idea will work, then they should go with it as he thinks that it might be the only chance to save the animals, and the council agrees. With a sigh, Catboy reluctantly agrees as well, so now they're going to start the Tree of Life's first blood drive. Song(s) *A Time to Feast Characters *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Angellica/Aquafish *Luna/Luna Girl *Dylan/Armadylan *Alicia/Swanella *Ashton/Spectro *Casper/Polarboy *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Anga *Makini *Rani *Baliyo *Surak *Nirmala *Azaad *Mountain Goats *Binga *Heng Heng *Kely *Kely’s troop *Varya *Feliks *Polina *Pasha *Astuto *Astuto’s leash *Tangaagim *Tangaagim’s Sleuth *Vampire bats *Damu *Kunyonya Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 51 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Alicia/Swanella Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Episodes focusing on Casper/Polarboy Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Rani Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with songs